


Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

by JJeh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeh/pseuds/JJeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom has gone home for the summer, and while he loves being back in Canada, he cannot help but feel as if there is something out of place. Perhaps it is something that is missing? Maybe even someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing more than a fan trying to express their love for a web comic and it's characters: everything but the basic plot of this little fic belogs to Ngozi Ukazu and her amazing work Check, Please!

The day was a hot one, not unusual for a southern Ontario summer despite the reputation the country had for the opposing temperature. Although many had flocked to the shores of the lake, desperate for some relief from the heavy air, Justin Oluransi had other plans for the day. Besides, he questioned the wisdom of swimming in this neck of the woods. In his opinion, Lake Ontario was far better for boating, and viewing than it was for swimming - you could blame the factories on the other side of the Lake for that. 

Four weeks, four days and … 35 minutes. That was how long he had been home, been away from the team (from Holster), not that any one was keeping count. That would be absurd. Ransom was not absurd. Of course he had been thrilled to be home, you cannot ignore the pull to places where you came from no matter where you end up, but the longer that the summer went on the more out of place he felt. It wasn’t so much that he did not feel as if he belonged here, but rather that he felt as if there was something missing. It was much like walking into a room that he knew well, and something wasn’t where it had always been. The only problem was he could not figure out what it was. 

A loud screech of breaks of breaks, accompanied by the cacophony of angry horns drew his gaze to the street where a large SUV had drifted into the middle of the road, almost hitting the street car pulling itself along. He shook his head, a sparing a small smile for the city driving, before going around the corner, putting his back to the mess that was still slowly sorting itself out. He was thankful that his destination had been close enough to his home he had not had to bother with the transit - in Ransom’s experience life is easier when he could stay on foot. 

Bzzzzzzzzzz. 

The momentum that the young man had been gaining slowed as his attention turned towards the phone in his pocket. It had been a day or so since the thing had gone off (an odd silent spell that might have contributed to his growing sense of misplacement) and he had almost forgotten what the sound was. Pulling off to the side of the street, better to stay out of the constant flow of foot traffic, he read the message, an easy grin growing across his face. Holster. 

His fingers moved to respond to the trivial message instantly, the soft ping announcing each word he typed before he halted. That feeling was gone. That feeling as if something was out of place had vanished, only to be replaced with the soft warmth of contentment. Slowly he deleted the words that he had written. They were too common, too… wrong with this sudden rush of feeling that was flowing through him. 

I miss you.

Several attempts and that was all he had been able to come up with. Letting out a small breath, he sent the message and put his phone back into his pocket. The day was still hot, and the streets were still busy but maybe the day was a little better after all.


End file.
